emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8483 (21st May 2019)
Plot As handcuffed Maya is placed into the back of a police car, Jacob tells David and Leyla he'll never forgive them for this. Marlon is put out that Brenda was asked to cater for the wedding rather than him. He suggests it would be nice to have the family favourite of rabbit stew on the menu so Lisa gives Marlon her secret rabbit stew recipe. As David, Eric and Leyla talk to a police officer, Aaron walks over and questions what's going on. David suggests he asks Liv and mentions blackmail. Dawn tries to talk to Ryan but Ryan isn't interested anything has to say. Megan approaches Jamie and admits she caused the accident as she was texting and driving. When Liv returns home, Aaron reveals Maya has been arrested and suggests she tells him what's going on before the police come knocking on their door. At the police station, DS Wise and DC Terry begin interviewing Maya, who has waived her right to legal counsel, claiming she doesn't need it as she's done nothing wrong. DS Wise informs Maya that the police have got a recording that contains intimate details of her alleged relationship with Jacob and asks how she can explain it. Meanwhile at Tug Ghyll, Leyla informs Tracy and Priya that David has given the police the recording of Jacob talking to Liv about his relationship with Maya. Tracy doesn't think Maya can deny having a relationship with Jacob now the police have the recording although Priya reminds her it's Maya they're talking about. Priya believes they should tell the truth about the night in the woods but Leyla vetoes the idea, insisting they've got to stick to their story. Maya tells the detectives how Liv used the recording to blackmail her then explains away the contents of the recording by suggesting it's Jacob playing out his fantasy. When DS Wise presses Maya about Liv blackmailing her, Maya brings Liv's spell in young offenders and explains Liv threatened to ruin her career if she didn't give her £10,000. Maya soon steers the conversation to Leyla, Tracy and Priya and tells the detectives how the trio attacked her. A worked-up Maya insists Leyla, Tracy and Priya should be the ones being arrested and protest she's the victim here. When DS Wise suspends the interview and gets up to leave, a desperate Maya yells she's telling the truth. At the Mill, Liv explains to Aaron how she blackmailed Maya and planned to use the money to help him and Robert with the surrogacy costs. Liv knows she's done wrong so she resolves to tell the police the truth. Jamie asks Kim to leave Megan alone. DS Wise and DC Terry arrest Leyla, Tracy and Priya for the assault and kidnap of Maya. Eric insists the allegations are preposterous although an worked-up Jacob states they're true. Before Leyla is carted off to the police station, she turns to Jacob and tells him it's Maya he should be angry with as she's controlling him. Dawn waits outside the factory for Ryan to finish work. When Ryan emerges from the building, Dawn tells him he means so much to her and protests she's changed. Ryan insists it's too little, too late and asks Dawn to stay away from him. When Leyla, Tracy and Priya arrive at the police station, Maya demands they be kept away from her as they tried to kill her. Leyla tells Maya it doesn't change what she did as she abused Jacob and she's going to pay Cast Regular cast *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Ryan Stocks - James Moore *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele Guest cast *Police Officer - Hayley Mason *DC Terry - Emma Keele *DS Wise - Neil Roberts Locations *Cricket Pavilion *Cricket Pitch *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Interview room, corridor and cells *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes